Gifted
by ZingyHall
Summary: Hikari left everything behind for a chance to have a new life. Her family, friends, and possessions, they were all a thing of the past. Or so she thought. When introduced to our favorite No Name community, she comes face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again, Izayoi Sakamaki. What will happen as she is forced to face her path and mend the ties of a torn friendship?
1. Hikari

The sun's rays reached the streets of the lower levels as the inhabitants of the Little garden milled around, following their day to day routine. This pattern, however, was soon interrupted by a sudden blur of light as a girl, no more than 17, appeared. A billowing violet cloak trailed behind her as her black combat boots clacked on the cobbled road, hiding her face from view. Only a few dark strands of hair, escaping from her hood, were visible to the onlookers, who watched with unmasked curiosity. Whispers of interest followed her as they wondered who this mysterious girl could be.

_Why do people have to be so rude? _Hikari wondered with a twinge of annoyance, turning her head ever so slightly to see the stares and whispers of passerbys. Certainly, she must have seemed strange to the people around her with her mysterious violet cloak, but all the attention made her a bit uncomfortable.

As she neared the Thousand Eyes headquarters, her thoughts turned to what Shiroyasha could have called her for. With the East Side's Floor Master, you never knew if she was going to be serious or have a completely stupid reason. She sighed, _I guess I'll find out… She did say something about there being some people she wanted me to meet, this better not be one of her useless attempts to get me to join a community._

Her footsteps came to a stop as she found herself in front of the door to Shiroyasha's home. Taking a deep breath, she shoved them open.

"I'm he-" she began, but didn't get to finish her sentence as a loud crash shook the building. The aftermath found her on the other side of the room while a boy stood amidst the destruction, at what was the door. Hikari narrowed her eyes at her attacker, about to give him a piece of her mind when a bunny stood up, pointing her finger at him.

"Izayoi!" she scolded, "What do you think you're doing?!" Hikari's eyes widened, _I-Izayoi? It can't b-_

"I wanted to see if she was strong," the boy stated, with a shrug of his shoulders. She gasped, instantly recognizing the voice and unmistakable smirk.

"Izayoi…" he looked over at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Shiroyasha clapped her hands together, looking between the two. "Oh, so you two already know each other?" she exclaimed. Izayoi tilted his head to the side.

"Do I? Somehow, you do seem famil-" he froze mid sentence. "No way…" he breathed, violet eyes set on her, and Hikari knew he had figured it out.

_Damnit! _she thought as she tried to make a run for it.

**BAM**

Once again, the whole building shook as, to their shock, Izayoi burst forward and pinned Hikari against the wall. Violet met gold as they held each others gaze, unwavering. Izayoi reached up and slowly drew her hood back, gasping when he saw her face.

"It is you…" he breathed. Taking advantage of his shock, Hikari delivered a swift jab to his stomach and bolted out, leaving the others to stare after her.

_Hikari..._

* * *

"What… is… he… doing here?"Hikari panted, her mind full of jumbled thoughts and feelings as she ran, not caring where she was going. Then a small smile found its way on her face, _He hasn't changed at all_, she thought. Then she stopped. _Why am I running away from him? Why… are my feet instinctively moving on their own? I should be glad to see him… right? _she plopped down on the ground in defeat. _Argh… what am I supposed to do? _

* * *

"How do you know Hikari?" Shiroyasha asked, breaking the silence that had followed. Izayoi looked over at her, his signature smirk back on his face.

"I knew her… back in my world," he casually replied.

"WHAT?!" Their mouths all fell open in surprise. Knowing Izayoi, they had all just assumed that she was some girl that he had picked a fight with. Thought what had just happened was certainly strange, they had not expected **this**.

"B-but the chances of two people meeting again in the Little Garden are…" Kuro Usagi stammered, disbelief written all over his face.

"Virtually impossible, I know," Izayoi finished, waving it off as if it were nothing. "I guess we were lucky," then his expression slightly darkened, "... or unlucky." Shiroyasha's eyes narrowed, not missing the slight change in his voice.

"I don't think you're telling us everything," she said, "Hikari's obviously more than just someone you used to know." The others nodded in agreement.

"Kuro Usagi agrees," the blue haired bunny girl said.

"Now," Shiroyasha began, staring directly at Izayoi, "why don't you explain what just happened?" Izayoi sighed.

"I guess I have no choice then…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Tenshi

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

-Hikari is Japanese for "light," which will come into play later *wink* *wink*

**Questions: **

-What do you think of Hikari so far?

-How do you think Izayoi and Hikari know each other?

-What do you think is going to happen?

**A/N: **

So yeah, my obsession with Mondaiji Tachi has officially reached the stage where I feel the need to write an OC Fanfic XD

Yes, I am also currently writing two other fanfics as well T_T

idk what I'm thinking -_-

I've been writing this on paper, and I find that it really helps me to be more descriptive and focus more, I hope you can tell ^_^

Tell me what you think below and make sure to follow so that you will know when the next chapter is up!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^_^


	2. Tenshi

_I'm so bored… _Izayoi thought to himself as he lay in his usual spot by the riverbank, enjoying the sunshine. _There's gotta be something fun I could do right now… _The sounds of traffic went on behind him, in his opinion, ruining the beauty of nature. School was boring, sports were boring, even people were boring. _I guess there really is nothing interesting…_ he thought with a sigh, and picked himself up, looking around. That was when he saw **her**, a raven haired girl his age heading straight for the river. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for one thing. She was going at a speed faster than the human eye could follow.

"Oh? What is this?" Izayoi said to himself, eyeing the girl with interest. "I guess the world is just out to prove me wrong today," he remarked with a smirk, and burst forward, intercepting the girl.

* * *

_What is this idiot thinking? _Hikari thought as a blonde teenager stepped right in the middle of the path, as if he wanted to get hit. It was too late to slow down…

**BAM**

Before she could do anything about it, she and the blonde teenager collided with a loud thud, sending both of them fling. Before she hit the ground however, a large pair of golden wings sprouted from her shoulders. slowing her descent and allowing her to gently land on the ground. She looked around for the idiot who had walked into her path, he was nowhere to be seen. _Tch-_ Suddenly her eyes widened as she shot to the side, the boy coming down from above with a kick that shook the ground. _Well. it looks like he's not a normal human either… _The male turned to her with a smirk. She gasped as she met his eyes, they were a deep violet like none she had ever seen.

"What's you name?" he asked, no, more like demanded, jabbing his thumb towards her. Hikari's temper rose, demanding that arrogant smirk be wiped off his face.

"Not telling," she replied, then turned to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing, running into my path and then attacking me like that?!" she demanded. All he did was shrug. Hikari gritted her teeth in frustration. "Agh!" and before his mind could even process it, she gave him a swift kick in the shin. The look on his face was priceless.

"Ow, what was that for?" the blonde complained. Imitating him, Hikari simply shrugged and walked away, secretly smiling. A few seconds later, she heard him sigh behind her. "Oi!" he called. Hikari turned around, a fake, sweet smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry okay?" the blonde rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable, "The name's Izayoi." Hikari smiled, this time for real, knowing that she had won.

"No problem," she replied. "I'm Hikari. That was actually…"

"... kinda fun," Izayoi finished and they grinned at each other.

"Well, see you are around then Izayoi-kun," she said before disappearing into a blur, shooting off into the streets.

Izayoi smirked after her, "Looks like I might actually get to have some fun."

* * *

"... and that's how we met," Izayoi finished. He looked around to see the others staring at him, their eyes round. Asuka was the first one to snap back to reality.

"Wait, you said that wings sprouted from her shoulders?" she asked. Izayoi nodded. "I've never heard of any Gift like that," she remarked.

"Neither have I," Yō agreed, looking to Izayoi for an explanation.

"I believe that she can explain it better than me," he replied, gesturing towards Shiroyasha, who nodded.

"Hikari's Gift is a rare Gift called Tenshi," she began, but was interrupted almost immediately by Kuro Usagi.

"Tenshi? As in…" Shiroyasha looked over to her.

"Yes, as in Angel. It's a Gift where, essentially, the user can bend light and make her body become one with the light, allowing her to sprout wings and travel at impossible speeds."

"Wow," Asuka breathed, imagining what it would be like to have a Gift like that.

"However," Shiroyasha continued, setting her stare on Izayoi again, "that still doesn't explain the way she reacted to you earlier." Izayoi sighed.

"I was getting there."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Twisted

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

-Tenshi is Japanese for "Angel"

**Questions: **

-What do you think of Hikari's Gift?

-Do you think it's too OP?

-Now you know how they met, but what do you think caused her reaction to him? ^^

**A/N: **

Hi?

Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys, I hope you like it!

Sorry if Hikari seems kinda OP, but I mean, with Izayoi around, you can't really complain about OPness (if that's a word) XD

Have you guys read the light novel yet?

I just read Volume 8 Chapter 2, and Yō's part in Part 2… OMG!

I loved it sooooooo much ^_^

Also, if you have time, make sure to check out the wiki for this anime/light novel and please consider contributing on it, please spread the love for Mondaiji~

Anyway, please tell me what you think down below and make sure to follow so you know when my next update is

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	3. Twisted

Hikari smiled fondly, remembering the time she had spent with Izayoi the past Sunday. It had been over a month since she had met Izayoi and she always looked forward to spending Sundays with him by the river. Today was Saturday already and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Hikari?" her father's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up.

"Y-Yes father?" she asked.

"What are you so happy about?" he said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her brother.

"I bet she's thinking about that boy?" he replied for Hikari, immediately catching their parents' attention.

"Boy? What boy?"

"I saw her and some boy hanging out together by the river last Sunday," Hikari cursed silently as she shot a quick glare towards her brother. Her parents gasped.

"Really?" Once again, it was her little brother who spoke.

"Yeah, and guess who it was? _Izayoi Sakamaki_!" Her parents set their penetrating gazes on her.

"Hikari? Is this true?" She gulped.

"Yes, but don't worry, we're just fri-" but she didn't get to finish.

"Hanging out with a boy, and Izayoi Sakamaki of all people," her mother exclaimed. "What in the world was she thinking, going behind our backs like this? Who knows what other things she could've done when we weren't watching." Fired up by her mother's worlds, Hikari's father stood up.

"Hikari!" he yelled, she trembled slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your distance with guys and not be so close with them? Even if you say you are friends, they'll misunderstand and have feelings for you anyway."

"Y-yes father?" she weakly replied.

"Don't "yes father" me!" he shouted, "it seems we have given you too much freedom. From now on, you are not allowed to leave the house for anything besides school unless you bring a bodyguard to watch over you." Hikari stared at him, her mouth falling open.

"But Dad!" she protested. Her mother spoke up.

"That's enough out of you Hikari," she scolded. "This is all for your own good. Your father has made his decision and, as the daughter of the head of Yamato Industries, we cannot have you hanging out with that boy." Her father nodded in agreement.

"That's right," he said, "no "buts." With tears in her eyes, Hikari left the dinner table and stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Ignoring the sounds of protest coming from below, she fell on her bed and buried her head into her pillow, tears spilling from her eyes.

* * *

Izayoi knew something was wrong when Hikari didn't show up. At first, he had simply shrugged it off saying that she was late, but now, it was was apparent that something was up. Reasoning that he didn't have anything better to do, he decided to go find her. Unbeknownst to Hikari, Izayoi had followed her home one day for fun, not knowing that it would come into use one day. That was why, when he arrived in front of the fancy mansion that was her house, he didn't hesitate in ringing the doorbell. The sound of footsteps quickly followed as a middle-aged woman who he assumed was her mother appeared in the doorway. Her face showed her surprise when she saw him standing alone outside the door.

"Oh, Izayoi-chan," she said in surprise, then her eyes slightly narrowed. "What do you want boy? A bit taken aback by her rudeness, Izayoi put on a fake, polite smile.

"I wanted to talk to Hikari, if that's possible," he replied. From the look she was giving him, it was apparent that she wasn't too happy with that request. Nevertheless, she turned back into the house and yelled for Hikari. Seconds later, Hikari appeared, thought Izayoi knew that there was something wrong. Her usually bright face was void of expression and her sparkling gold eyes were reduced to a dull yellow.

Ignoring Izayoi and turning to her mom, she asked, "What is it?"

"Izayoi-chan here said that he wanted to talk to you. I'll leave you two to talk then," and she disappeared down the hallway.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked, turning a blank stare to Izayoi.

"Just wondering why you didn't come today," he replied. Then he added, "Are you alright?"

"I just didn't feel like hanging out with a pitiful street bum like you," she replied in a monotone voice. "I don't want your concern, what's it worth to me anyway?" Izayoi's eyes widened and, before he could speak another word, she slammed the door in his face.

Processing what had just happened, Izayoi slowly walked away from the house, pausing midway to look back at it. _No, that wasn't the Hikari I know, _he thought, furrowing his brow, _something has to be wrong… _Without a second thought, he leapt towards a branch facing the window to Hikari's room and waited for her to enter. Not too long after, he saw the room light up as Hikari was seen walking in. To his surprise, her parents closely followed. She sat on the bed, facial expression neutral as they seemed to shout and point at her, making wild hand gestures and expressions. Izayoi didn't know what they were talking about, but he figured from the way her eyes kept flickering and shifting to the side that it wasn't pleasant. In the doorway, he saw a young boy listening, smirking at Hikari's discomfort. Izayoi immediately disliked him. _This must be her little brother huh? Evil little brat… _

After what seemed like forever, her family finally left, leaving Hikari alone on her bed. What Izayoi saw next was possibly the saddest thing he had ever seen. She broke. Tears streamed down Hikari's face as she silently cried to herself, tearing away at her tough façade. For someone who always saw Hikari as one of the strongest people he knew, it was all he could do not to go in there and give her family a good hard punch. Not being able to watch any longer, Izayoi walked away, disappearing into the shadows, his facial expression dark. He never saw her again. A month later, he received the letter and was brought to the Little Garden.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Twilight Huntress

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

-Hikari's father is the head of Yamato Industries, a made up big company in Japan

**Questions: **

-What did you think of the chapter? Was it too dramatic?

-What do you think will happen next?

**A/N: **

Ahhhhhh sorry if that chapter was really dramatic XD  
What did you think?

Next chapter will be a timeskip to Izayoi's battle with Azi Dahaka,

I recommend reading the light novel (Volume 8) for some background knowledge on that,

You can read the light novel on Baka Tsuki

Tell me what you think down below and remember to follow so you know when my next update is!  
Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	4. The Twilight Huntress

Hikari shot through what were the once beautiful streets of Salamandra, her heart racing. She had just received word that the ancient Demon Lord Azi Dahaka had been awakened and, without hesitation, she had ran to Salamandra as fast as she could. Normally, she would've simply let the Floor Master or the Divine Army handle a situation like this, except for one thing, she had also heard that the No Name's were here as well. She mentally slapped herself for not coming sooner, when the Demon Lord had shown themselves, but she was reluctant to face a certain community, especially **him**. However, now was not the time to think about that.

Up ahead, she saw a gigantic red giant appear in her vision. She slowed down and called up to the gil she knew would be there.

"Kudou! I'm coming up!" and without waiting for a reply, she jumped to the red giant's shoulder. The brunette turned to look at her in surprise, beads of sweat running down her face.

"Hikari!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Hikari shook her head.

"Now's not the time," she replied. "What's the situation?" Asuka's expression immediately turned serious.

"Not good," she answered back. "We're trying to allow the refugees escape safely and fight off these annoying dragon clones."

"How about the Demon Lord?" Hikari asked, then stopped as she saw Asuka turn her head away, her face dark. Hikari's heart stopped, _no…._ Asuka nodded.

"Izayoi-kun… he's taking the Demon Lord on by himself." Hikari's eyes widened.

"But there's no way he can win!" Asuka looked down and Hikari realized that the girl was all too aware of this fact.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, a large explosion occurred as a pillar of light shone in the sky. Asuka's eyes widened as she turned to Hikari.

"That's Izayo…" she trailed off, Hikari was already gone.

* * *

Izayoi closed his eyes with a sigh. _I guess this is the end huh? _he thought as he prepared himself for the final blow that would surely come. _I hope the others managed to get out okay, I was never going to win this fight any-_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" came a scream, almost hysterical, from the left as, to Izayoi's amazement, dozens of arrows, each traveling faster than the speed of light, pierced the large dragon in front of him. Izayoi smiled, _Look who decided to show up, _he thought as the raven haired girl appeared in the sky, her signature wings keep her in the air. Turning her eye to Izayoi, she dropped to his side, creating a dome of light around them.

* * *

Hikari gasped as she saw the severity of Izayoi's wounds. Blood was everywhere and, by the way he was moving or, not moving, she could tell that several, if not all of the bones in his body were shattered. "Izayoi…" she breathed, "why?" He turned to look at her.

"Nice of you to show up," he said. Hikari lowered her head, her body trembling. _How dare he..._ Izayoi stopped in surprise. "Hikari?"

"You idiot! Idiot!" she cried, and fell onto his chest, sobbing. Izayoi's expression softened and, to her surprise, he put his arm around her, as if comforting her. Stiffening at first, Hikari slowly relaxed and let him hold her there, tears continuing to stream down her face. A few seconds later, the roar of the now greatly irritated Demon Lord was heard and Hikari pulled away, a determined expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Izayoi demanded, "Are you crazy?!" Hikari gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I know I can't beat him. However, the least I can do is to keep you alive until help arrives. When he began to protest like she knew he would, she cut him off. "Stop. Think about your community before you ask for a death wish like that. How do you think they would feel if you died? It may be okay for me to die, but not you. There are too many people placing their hopes on you Izayoi-kun, you can't die now." With that, she flew out from the shielded little dome and faced the Demon Lord. "YOUR NEW OPPONENT IS ME!" she yelled.

* * *

Hikari breathed heavily, dodging yet another blow from the huge dragon in front of her. _I he manages to land a hit on me, I'm done for, _she thought, and it was true. Thought she had quite a strong Gift, her body was just like any other human's. She looked back towards Izayoi, who was now unconscious from his heavy wounds. _I have to keep on fighting, I owe him that much… _With a fresh burst of energy, she continued in her fight against the Demon Lord.

* * *

"Izayoi-san! Izayoi-san!" Izayoi woke up to see a worried Kuro Usagi staring at him.

"Thank God!" she cried, "You're okay!" she wiped what seemed like a tear from her eyes and Izayoi gave her a smiled. Then he looked around to see an unfamiliar surrounding.

"Where am I?" he wondered, then stopped. "Where's Hikari?" he suddenly demanded. Kuro Usagi's face immediately darkened and Izayoi knew something was wrong. "Where is she?!" he demanded.

Kuro Usagi turned away from him and whispered, "We haven't seen her since she took on the Demon Lord by herself." Izayoi's eyes widened to the utmost as he drew a sharp intake of breath. _No…_

* * *

"What have we got here?" a voice drawled as, in the dimly lit space, a young girl's body lay on the table. It was another person who answered.

"We found her in the ruins of Salamandra," they answered, "looks like she decided to take on the Demon Lord alone, foolish girl."

"And who is she?"

"A friend of the No Names, but that isn't the most important thing. She is the one we have been looking for." Whispers arose amongst those gathered around the table.

"You mean?"

"Yes, we have found her. The Twilight Huntress."

* * *

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Mondaiji Tachi T-T

**A/N: **

CLIFFHANGER! XD

I think this will be my last chapter because I'm running out of ideas,

and,

I'm really busy T_T

Sorry if this chapter was a bit, really, dramatic and cheesy X-

If you want a sequel,

say it down below,

and I might write one,

if I have time ^^

Meanwhile,

feel free to check out my other Mondaiji fanfic,

The One Who Walks Alone~

Anyway,

thanks for all the reviews and the support!

I really appreciate it ^^

Tell me what you think down below!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


End file.
